Teror Tengah Malam
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Tengah malam adalah waktu dimana hari berakhir dan berganti menjadi hari berikutnya, dan biasanya orang-orang akan terlelap saat tengah malam berlangsung. Namun bagi Hinata, tengah malam adalah teror baginya.


**Tittle: Teror Tengah Malam**

**Disclaimers: Naruto mutlak punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Horror**

**Rate: T for safe**

**WARNING: AU, Gaje, Lebay, Nista, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana macam ikan asin, dapat menyebabkan mata minus, plus, katarak, radang paru-paru, hipotensis, gangguan kehamilan dan janin #plakk**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**OK?**

* * *

Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku hanya seorang gadis enam belas tahun yang agak pemalu. Siswi biasa, tidak pintar dan tidak bodoh di Konoha High School. Ya, hanya anak biasa.

Namun, aku memiliki pengalaman yang tidak biasa. Dan pengalaman itu masih berlangsung hingga sekarang.

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidurku dan menatap ke luar jendela. Tidak biasanya aku begini, karena aku dikenal sebagai anak yang ceria. Tapi kuulangi lagi, aku memiliki kehidupan yang tidak biasa. Ya, setidaknya semenjak dua minggu ini aku memulai kebiasaan ini. Saat ini mungkin sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi tidak. Ketika kulihat jam dinding di kamarku, masih ada sekitar seperempat jam lagi sebelum tengah malam. Mungkin sebaiknya sekarang aku mulai bersiap, atau aku tidak sempat untuk bersiap sama sekali.

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian bertanya mengapa aku bertingkah aneh seperti ini, tapi jika boleh aku jelaskan dengan kalimat singkat, padat dan jelas. Ini hampir tengah malam! Kuulangi, HAMPIR TENGAH MALAM!

Aku yakin kalian bakalan bingung, apa istemewanya tengah malam? Tengah malam itu adalah saat di mana hari berlalu dan berganti dengan hari yang baru, bukan? Ya, seratus persen benar.

Tapi itu mungkin hari berlalu hanya aku rasakan setelah bangun tidur dan pagi benar-benar sudah menjelang. Tidak saat gelap sedang pekat-pekatnya menyelimuti bumi seperti ini. hampir semua orang pasti sedang tertidur saat tengah malam. Tapi tidak denganku, setidaknya tidak lagi.

Sekitar seminggu yang lalu aku datang ke rumah ini, dan yang lebih spesifik, kamar ini. Tempatku dulu tinggal bukan milik orang tuaku, mereka hanya menyewa milik orang lain. Tapi aku sangat suka kamar lamaku. Sungguh, kehidupan di kamar lamaku jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan kamar baruku ini. mungkin bagi kalian, saat ini aku terlihat tengah tertidur di bawah selimut tebal berwarna lavender ini.

Baiklah, akan kuceritakan sedikit.

Kamar yang kutempati sekarang ini hidup saat tengah malam. Ya, hidup. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam. Kalian pasti mengira aku sudah gila. Akupun juga berpikir seperti itu pada awalnya. Tapi ini sungguhan!

Beberapa minggu yang lalu –minggu-minggu awal aku menempati kamar ini–, aku merasakan ada kejanggalan. Ketika tepat jam dua belas malam, suara aneh mulai muncul dari dalam kamarku sendiri. Suara derap dari bawah tempat tidurku dan ketukan dari lemari pakaian tua yang sudah di kamarku sejak aku datang ke sini. Lemari itu terbuat dari kayu jati yang diukir dan dipernis dengan rapi. Sangat rapi, hingga lemari itu masih terlihat baru walaupun umurnya sudah sangat tua. Sepertinya.

Aku terbangun seketika saat suara itu mulai muncul tepat tengah malam. Jantungku berdetak cepat dan darahku seperti naik ke ubun-ubun. Suara derapan itu terdengarjelas tepat di bawah tempat tidurku lalu suara geraman yang serak dan menyeramkan muncul setelahnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari bawah tempat tidurku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menutupi setengah wajahku dengan selimut.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, lantai kamarku berderit, seperti ada sesuatu yang merangkak menggunakan kuku tajam. Kemudian ada suara ketukan yang muncul dari dalam lemari. Suara ketukan itu cukup keras, seakan ingin menjebol lemariku saja. Barisan kuku-kuku panjang mencakar-cakar pintu lemari dari dalam, aku tahu itu. Suaranya menggema di telingaku.

Perlahan pintu lemari itu terbuka, menyadari itu, segera kupalingkan wajahku dan kututup dengan selimut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam lemari tua itu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh aku lihat, atau aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku.

Semenjak hari itu aku menamai fenomena itu sebagai... Teror Tengah Malam!

Aku sudah berulang kali memberitahu orangtuaku tentang hal ini, tapi mereka tidak percaya. Mereka menganggapku sebagai anak yang penakut dan mudah berhalusinasi. Padahal aku yakin jika mereka yang mengalami kejadian itu mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama. Jadi aku memilih diam saja semenjak itu.

Peristiwa itu berulang hampir setiap malam, jadi sebelum tengah malam tiba aku harus bersiap-siap menhindarinya. Sepasang penutup telinga sudah kusiapkan untuk menutup telingaku dari suara menyeramkan yang memekakan telinga itu. Dan aku sudah memegang selimut untuk menutupi wajahku.

Aku yakin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak tidur saja untuk mengindari Teror Tengah Malam itu. Tentu saja aku tidur, tapi itu percuma, aku selalu terbangun tidak peduli senyenyak apapun aku terlelap. Akibatnya? Saat aku terbangun aku tidak bisa mempersiapkan diri.

Pernah suatu malam aku mencoba untuk membarinakn diri menatap ke bawah tempat tidurku. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Lalu aku melihat ke arah lemari di mana suara-suara itu muncul.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang aku lihat?

Aku melihat sosok wanita keluar dari dalam lemariku. Awalnya hanya tangan kurus dengan kuku-kuku panjang saja, tapi lama-kelamaan tubuhnya mulai keluar. Dia mengenakan Kimono tradisional. Dan kimono itu sudah sangat lusuh dan penuh darah. Kimono itu seperti mencekik tubuh nenek-nenek yang sudah sangat kurus tersebut, bahkan aku sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana pakaian dan kulit si nenek.

Wajah nenek itu penuh dengan kerutan kulit yang sudah tidak lagi kencang, begitu tirus dan pucat. Ketika matanyayang bulat dengan tatapan kosong muncul dari balik pakaian dan menatapku, aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan selimut. Dia benar-benar menyeramkan, terutama senyumannya. Gigi-gigi depannya yang sudah rusak dan tajam membuat senyumnya tidak lagi terlihat menyenangkan.

Nenek-nenek itu bergerak sangat pelan, sepertinya setiap gerakannya sangat sulit. Tulang-tulangnya seolah sudah patah semua, ketika dia bergerak, suara gemeretak tulang-tulangnya terdengar mematikan.

Terror di bawah tempat tidurku juga tak kalah menyeramkannya. Dua malam setelah kejadian itu, aku memberanikan diri melihat ke bawah tempat tidur ketika suara-suara aneh itu kembali muncul. Wajahku mengintip ke bawah hanya sebatas mata. aku sempat menunggu beberapa lama. Hingga aku merasa menyesal telah melakukannya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ketika aku mengintip ke bawah tempat tidur, tiba-tiba saja sosok wajah keluar dari kolong tempat tidur. Wajah seorang wanita yang masih muda. Wajahnya pucat sekali dan agak bengkak. Mirip seperti mayat seseorang yang sudah lama meninggal. Matanya tajam menatapku. Separuh wajahnya sudah tidak lagi dapat dinilai baik. Seluruh tulang wajahnya retak seperti habis dilindas truk, darah segar juga msih bercucuran di separuh wajahnya. Kelopak matanya sudah tidak berbentuk sempurna, kelopak matanya retak. Dan bola matanya seperti mengapung di kubangan darah. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja aku kembali ke atas tempat tidurku dan menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.

Tidak sampai di situ. Walaupun tidak melihatnya, tapi aku merasa ada dua orang berdiri di depan tempat tidurku. Satu sosok dengan tubuh yang amat kurus dan rambut berantakan. Dan satunya lagi dengan tubuh normal namun ada sesuatu yang menetes dari wajahnya. Memerhatikanku dalam gelap.

Sekarang kalian tahu sendiri kan mengapa aku sangat takut saat tengah malam tib? Mereka berdiri di dekat tempat tidurku, memerhatikanku semalaman, membuatku tidak bisa tidur.

Dan...

Sebentar lagi tengah malam, jika perhitunganku tidak salah, mungkin sekitar tiga menit lagi. Dan saat ini aku sudah memegang penyumbat telinga. Selimut tebal pun sudah siap untuk menutupi wajahku.

Ini memang tidak adil. Sangat! Di saat kedua orangtuaku sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Aku harus gemetaran di atas tempat tidurku sendiri dan menunggu terror itu datang. Tepat di tengah malam ini.

Jauh di dalam diriku, aku lelah. Sudah beberapa minggu ini tidurku tidak teratur, aku pun jadi sering tertidur di kelas saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Guru-guruku mungkin sudah mulai bosan dengan tingkahku, aku pun begitu.

Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Dua sosok yang tinggal di kamarku ini terlalu menyeramkan. Tapi di sisi lain aku juga tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini terus.

Masih ada lebih dua menit lagi untuk berpikir dan mengumpulkan keberanianku. Aku harus menghentikan terror ini, dan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku lelah diperlakukan seperti ini. Memangnya apa sih mau mereka? Mereka kan sudah mati, jadi apa lagi yang mereka inginkan? Jika mereka datang untuk mencekikku sampai mati, mengapa mereka tidak melakukannya semenjak malam pertama aku tidur di kamar ini?

Ya, aku tahu sekarang, aku harus menghentikan mereka. Harus! Tidak ada cara lain lagi jika aku ingin kembali hidup normal. Satu menit lagi sebelum tengah malam, dan sebentar lagi mereka keluar. Aku harus bersiap-siap. Aku mengangkat tubuhku dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidurku. Kedua tanganku meremas selimut tebalku untuk mengurangi efek gemetaran yang cukup hebat. Suasana di kamarku sudah hening, tidak ada suara apapun selain deru nafasku aku hendak mengelap keringatku, jam dinding menunjukkan tepat pukul dua belas malam. Mereka akan datang.

Suara berisik dari bawah tempat tidurku adalah yang paling pertama mengagetkanku. Tubuhku tersentak beberapa kali karena terlalu tegang. Suara berdecit nyaring mulai menyayat telingaku, membuatku beberapa kali memiringkan kepalaku ke kanan karena lengkingannya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menyeret tubuhnya menggunakan kukunya sendiri di lantai.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara ketukan pelan menyusul dari balik lemari besar itu. Berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, ketukan itu terdengar sangat pelan namun berulang kali, hingga akhirnya pintu lemari itu terbuka pelan-pelan. Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat nenek itu mulai merangkak keluar. Otot-ototku mulai terasa kaku, dan jantungku berdebar kencang. Gigi-gigi rahangku saling beradu mengeluarkan suara gemeretak yang cukup keras. Kuangkat selimutku hingga dada saat tubuh tua yang kurus itu mulai merangkak keluar dari dalam busuk bercampur wangi melati tercium menyengat di kamarku. Atau mungkin harus kusebut, nerakaku?

Nenek itu berjalan dengan langkah yang patah-patah, namun terlihat mantab, mendekatiku yang hanya bisa berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Aku sangat tercengang melihat sosok nenek-nenek yang menyeramkan itu, kedua matanya menatap ke arahku, tatapannya begitu tajam dan dapat membuatku mati ketakutan. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, selimut yang kugenggam erat-erat perlahan-lahan mulai turun tanpa kusadari, selimut itu menuruni dadaku, lalu perut. Menyadari hal itu, aku menarik kembali selimutku. Namun saat kutarik selimut tebalku,dua tangan yang berlumuran darah munculdari sisi tempat tidur dan menggenggam selimutku dengan kencang.

Aku sudah tidak tahan, keberanianku hilang begitu saja seperi debu yang tertiup angin. Kutarik kencang selimutku dan kututupi wajahku.

Suasana kembali berubah jadi hening, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sosok menyeramkan itu, juga suara menyeramkan.

Akupun memberanikan diri membuka mata dan melihat kondisi kamarku dari dalam selimut, berharap mereka sudah menghilang. Tapi ternyata aku salah, dua sosok menyeramkan itu berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Mereka menatapku, si nenek tua yang kurus bahkan sempat bergerak beberapa kali, membuat suara tulangnya yang saling berbenturan terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku.

Mereka juga menggeram. Aku perlu waktu sebentar untuk menyeimbangkan nafasku yang sudah kepalang berantakan, membuat dadaku terasa hangat dan nyeri. Bola mataku terasa panas, perlahan air mataku mulai jatuh membasahi kulit wajahku yang dingin.

"Ma-mau apa kalian me-menggangguku? A-apa salahku terhadap kalian?!"

Aku memaksakan diriku bertanya lantang, walaupun suaraku dengan sangat mudah memberitahu orang lain bahwa aku sedang sangat ketakutan.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, aku hanya mendengar suara wanita tertawa pelan namun menyeramkan, sedangkan nenek-nenek itu hanya mengeluarkan suara ringkikan yang dalam.

"Pe-pergi dari sini! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Aku berteriak lagi, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendengarkan kata-kataku, mereka masih berdiri di sana. Kepala si wanita muda mulai menjorok ke belakang, mungkin lehernya sudah patah dan tidak bisa lagi menopang kepalanya yang berat. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang berbisik di telingaku.

Tunggu dulu. Bukan seorang, tapi dua orang berbisik di telingaku secara bersamaan. Suara itu seperti suara campuran antara suara seorang wanita dan nenek umur delapan puluh tahunan. Aku berusaha agar tidak mendengar bisikan mereka, namun bisikan mereka cukup jelas kudengar. Mereka berbisik ...

"Kami sudah lama berada di sini, jauh sebelum kau datang. Kau tidur di atas rumah kami, maka setiap malam kami akan datang untukmu."

Seluruh tubuhku bergidik, hembusan angin dingin juga meniup selimut yang menutupi wajahku. Aku berpikir sejenak.

Apa yang mereka maksud dengan rumah mereka? Mungkinkah kamar ini dulunya adalah rumah mereka?

Atau... kamar ini adalah kuburan mereka...

Aku berhenti pada tebakanku yang terakhir. Aku memang sering mendengar gosip-gosip idak enak tentang rumah ini. beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa rumah ini dulunya merupakan pemakaman umumyang ditukar guling oleh seorang pelaksana pemerintahan yang tamak. Melihat posisiku sekarang, kelihatannya gosip itu memang benar. aku mengacu pada pengakuan _mereka_ bahwa kamar ini adalah _rumah_ mereka.

Keesokan paginya aku segera memberitahu kedua orangtuaku tentang temuanku ini. awalnya mereka tidak percaya, tapi setelah kupaksa, akhirnya mereka mulai mencari tahu dan menemukan fakta ini.

Keberuntungan masih berpihak pada kami, karena ayahku belum membayar lunas rumah ini, dia hanya memberikan uang mukanya saja. Dan ketikan dia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa rumah ini bekas tanah pemakaman umum, dia meminta uangnya dikembalikan dan segera pindah dari rumah ini.

Betapa senangnya hatiku, akhirna akhu meninggalkan kamar itu, dan yang lebih penting... Teror Tengah Malam itu.

Rumah baruku ini memang tidak sebesar rumahku yang kemarin, tapi setidaknya lebih nyaman. Tidak ada bekas pemakaman, dan tidak ada teror tengah malam lagi. Aku merasa sangat lega karena bisa tidur nyenyak lagi. Kamar baruku juga sangat menyenangkan, suasananya hangat. Aku suka!

Malam harinya aku bisa tidur lebih awal, tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam hatiku saat tengah malam tiba. Biarkan saja tengah malam datang datang semaunya, aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku akan tidur nyenyak sampai pagi menjelang.

Namun saat jam dindingku menunjukkan tepat pukul dua belas malam, aku terbangun tiba-tiba.

Lemari baju berukuran kecili milikku sendiri tiba-tiba terbuka. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, aku melihat kedua pintunya terbuka aku tidak tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi, mungkin hanya mimpi. Tapi saat aku melihat sesosok tubuh kurus keluar dari dalam lemariku rasa kantukku sekejap hilang. Kedua mataku terbuka lebar, aku sadar seratus persen.

Nenek-nenek yang dulu menghantui itu merangkak keluar dari lemari bajuku, tubuh kerempengannya yang menunjukkan setiap tonjolan tulang belulangnya bergerak diantara gelapnya malam. Aku terkejut, dan seketika itu juga darahku naik.

Mengapa dia masih ada di sana?

Bukankan aku sudah pergi dari _rumah_nya?

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati seraya menahan nafas, tenggorokanku terasa kering. Lalu sayup-sayup aku mendengar sebuah suara tua berbisik di telingaku...

"Aku suka denganmu gadis muda, aku akan ikut kemana pun kau pergi. Aku akan menemanimu tidur di setiap malam-malammu."

Jantungku terasa pecah hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang berdenyut di terasa tercekik saat mendengar bisikan itu. Suara teriakanku yang lebih mirip lolongan anjing malam menggema di kamarku.

Teror Tengah Malam ku telah kembali dan menemaniku selamanya...

**END**

* * *

Heh? End macam apa ini? apaan ini? hah? *digebuki readers

Hah, saya benar-benar minta maaf, ini fic kedua saya di Fandom Naruto, dan fic pertama saya untuk genre horror. Jadi maaf kalau nggak serem.. *nunduk2*

Dan saya sangat senang bila ada yang mau memberikan kesan, saran dan kritik untuk fic ini lewat review. Tapi saya mohon untuk tidak mengkritik dengan kata yang kasar. Tolong hargai fic ini karena ini di buat dengan usaha dan jerih payah. Terlebih lagi buatnya malam-malam begini XD

Ja~


End file.
